Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend/Script (Last Episode: New Moon)
This is the script of the cutscenes from Last Episode: New Moon in Sonic the Hedgehog ~ Moonlight Legend. Final Chapter Part 1: End of the World day. Mephiles grabs the purple Chaos Emerald floating in front of him as Metal Sonic revived. Mephiles: Finally, you've returned! Iblis will be come back soon once happen with a weak point. Metal Sonic: Destroy Blue Hedgehog! Destroy Blue Hedgehog! Sonic flight away as Mephlies then slowly looks away with evil smile. Moonlight Forest, Sonic and Serenity are walking through the Forest when Endymion finally reunit with both. Endymion whispers to Serenity's ear with purpose of marriage. Serenity happily accept and as the two are about to close for kiss, Metal Sonic arrives in front of them and create the portal. Dusty Desert. Shadow, Rouge, Small Lady and the Chaotix are finished fighting the Mephiles clones. Shadow is putting back his gold rings and is about to get the yellow and green Chaos Emerald on the ground when they suddenly emit a powerful white light, blinding them all. Flame Core, Silver is wondering around, losing for his friend Blaze. Suddenly as he about to get white and cyan Chaos Emerald, they emit a powerful white light, blinding him. Return to present, Shadow and Silver are arrives in front of Sonic while Small Lady is also reunited with Serenity and Endymion, who look at him with surprise. Sonic: Metal Sonic! What have you done! Who brought you back?! Metal Sonic: Sonic, as you can well imagine, I sent my little pages to bring you three here so that I can kill you. Sonic: What? Kill me? Metal Sonic: Yes! After you beat that egghead up, you're destined to die! Silver: Oh, crap! I don't know is he just a copy of Sonic! How could he revived after Mephlies resurrected him? Shadow: Not unless we put up a damn good fight! Sonic: Arrrgh!!! Metal Sonic: But, I am not the one you will be facing... Sonic then create the dark version of himself that shocked Serenity. Serenity: No way! Sonic: Holy chili-dog! You lock horrible!! Shadow: He just created himself from Mephlies' clones! Silver: Me too! Blaze just seal him before he just restored! Dark Metal Sonic: Hahaha! That's right, I am the one who absorbs all of Chaos Emeralds and also, Mephlies and Iblis' power! You're one and only Blue Hedgehog who should be destroyed for the last time. The Silver Millenium will be erased! Serenity: Erased? It can't be! And you have no chance to stop us! Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! Small Lady: Not so fast! Moon Prism Power, Make Up! and Small Lady transforms into Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon to aids three hedgehogs. Dark Metal Sonic: Finally, It's about time! Sailor Moon: Please, Sonic... let me give you a hand. Sailor Chibimoon: Shadow, I want to help you, please. Endymion: Silver, don't let that piece of metal-headed monster defeating you. Sonic: Serenity? Small Lady? Alright, Metal Sonic! You never destroy me anymore! Dark Metal Sonic: The world is ours, you insane! And you'll be limited to die for Mysterious Silver Crystal ! You and I, Sonic! Now, die!!! destroying Dark Metal Sonic and turns back to normal, Endymion helps Sailor Moon to get up as Sonic, Shadow and Silver look at him. Sonic: Its alright, everyone. Metal Sonic will never hurt us anymore. Come on, lets get mo....? they are blinded by the light from the purple Chaos Emerald. Mephiles appears behind them and reboots Metal Sonic to grab Sonic by force. Sonic: Hey! Let me go, you basterd! Metal Sonic: I should fulfill Mephiles' request, not that stupid Eggman! I should get the Silver Crystal for Mephlies' purpose! Sailor Moon: Sonic! Get away from him! Sailor Chibimoon: He's going to....What!? Metal Sonic: Say goodbye for your beloved Moon Princess! DIE!!! Sonic: No!! Serenity! I...Ugh...!!!! Silver and Shadow: Sonic!!! Sailor Moon: Sonic! Noooo!! Endymion: Everybody, dunk!! it's too late when Metal Sonic uses his self-destruct attack to kill Sonic and injuring Shadow and Silver while everyone cover their eyes from explosion. After that, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon gets up to find three hedgehogs are passed out. But, unfortunately Sonic can't move or breath. Endymion rushes to cheek him out. But when he touch, his gloves covered with blood and Endymion gasp in horror after realize Sonic is dead. Sailor Moon screams with shock as she and Sailor Chibimoon hurried to Sonic's body. Sailor Moon: Sonic Sonic! Sonic! Please, don't die! laughs maniacally. Sailor Moon: gloves covered with Sonic's blood Sonic? ....It can't be... Moon remembers what her mother said as the screen turns black and shows Serenity as a six-year-old holding the blue Chaos Emerald. Queen Serenity: Yes, Serenity... Don't be a crybaby, no matter what happens. Sailor Moon: Oh....no.... turns back to normal Endymion: Sailor Moon....please, remember what your mother say don't be a crybaby no matter what!? Please remember.... Sailor Chibimoon: No way, it's too late! Sailor Moon is.... Moon tries no to be a crybaby, but she finally lost her pain over Sonic's death, and even Shadow and Silver's injured. Sailor Moon: No.....!! Nooooooooo!!!! Moon cries her head off and Iblis bursts out from her Cosmic Moon Compact, de-transforms back to Serenity. Mephiles: Laughs Finally, the seal is broken! At long last, I'll be able to join with you! Iblis! Now, Chaos Emerald! It's time for the final curtain call! the purple Chaos Emerald into the air. Endymion and Sailor Chibimoon watching in horror after Serenity lost her power due to her sadness as a Silver Crystal begin absorbed by Iblis. is flying the air with the seven Chaos Emerald supplying him with power. Iblis' flames envelops him and they reemerge, re-creating Solaris. In Moon Kingdom, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream are waking through the populated streets when suddenly the white light from Solaris envelops Silver Milenium and the surrounding areas. of the World. Solaris shines a bright light in the black void and Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, the Chaotix and Eggman find themselves on a floating fragment of ruined Moon Kingdom. Tails: What is this? Amy: Where are we? What's going on? Cream: Amy.... This place is terrifying... Chao: Chao, Chao. Knuckles: Is this because of that light? Vector: But everything seems strange. Silver: The Chaos Emerald has disappeared... Amy: Silver? Silver: What are doing here? This is all so confusing... Espio: There is no doubt that Silver Crystal is gone, too.... Charmy: I don't know, but I'm shaking. Shadow: Seemed as we on the another dimension space or something. Rouge: It's all because of Solaris. Eggman: It seems we were all caught by the spatial distortion. Iblis' seal has been broken. Due to Mephiles manipulation. Endymion: I know you should not to believe in. This is the Sailor's duty, but...It's too late. takes the whole group to see Serenity cradling Sonic's dead body nearby. Amy: Sonic? Tails: No... You don't think... Cream: Oh, no! He is dead! Knuckles: Sonic! collapses and begins crying while everyone else are emotionally struck by Sonic's death. Eggman: Mephiles played us all for fools! His plan all along was to cause the Princess to be consumed with despair that she'd cry. Endymion: And now, after ten years, she has suffered from a serves traumatic disorder. Silver: So that's why he wanted me to kill Sonic before... Small Lady: It can't be! What are we going to do now? turns away while closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Meanwhile, Solaris begins giving off strange, loud sounds. Silver: Solaris! Eggman: This creature will consume all existing timelines. And time itself will collapse and disappear into nothing. Shadow: The instability of time caused this time-space rift. But you won't remain for much longer. Eggman: It won't remain for much longer. Knuckles: We've no time to waste. We've got to defeat it now! Eggman: No, it is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present and future. Defeating it here, now, would do nothing. Silver: No, I won't give up. There has to be a way. If you say it exists in the past, present and future. Endymion: Even though the Chaos Emeralds are here now, can't you see that they're powerless? Silver: I refuse to give up! I'll destroy them all at once! Endymion: Silver.... Shadow: Certainly, it might have been possible, if he was still alive. Small Lady: Shadow.... Cream: No! Mr. Sonic! Amy: Sonic! Sonic! Amy and Cream cries and everyone else mourns, a blue wind blows by which Serenity feels. Serenity: Sonic... Endymion and Small Lady: Serenity! Silver: What's the matter? Serenity: I feel... Sonic's presence in the wind. I don't think he's dead yet! I'm sure of it. It's not too late! Small Lady: It's true?! Serenity, you're right! What about you, guys?! Silver: Of course! Let's revive him back with power of the Chaos Emeralds! Focus your thoughts on using its sailor power to perform this miracle with supporting of Inner Soldiers... up to Serenity You can do it, Princess! Serenity: I can? Silver: You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis. You should be able to use the power of Silver Crystal to rescue Sonic's soul! Serenity: Nods I'll... Do it! Eggman: his glasses into a radar Solaris flung the Chaos Emeralds to the distant corners of this distorted world. Tails: Listen all! To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up! Amy: I'll go, too! Because it's for Sonic! Cream: So Serenity... Watch over him! Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Silver, Rouge and the Chaotix leave in separate directions, leaving Serenity, Small Lady and Endymion with Sonic. Final Chapter Part 2: Moonlight Love Toward the Future of the World. Sonic lies lifelessly in the center with the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding him. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Silver, Rouge, the Chaotix, Small Lady, Endymion and Eggman stand on the sidelines while Serenity holds the Legendary Silver Crystal and prays to the Chaos Emeralds. Small Lady: Oh, Legendary Silver Crystal! Wake up and heed our plea! Let the peace and justice remains to our world! Serenity: Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please heed my pray. Emeralds start glowing brighter I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my mother's sin. And, I wish to talk to Sonic... once again! Inner Soldiers detonates their powers and souls to lifeless Sonic's body and feel down to death from losing their lives. The Chaos Emeralds and still lifeless Sonic start levitating into the air. You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice. Sonic, come back! To me... To us! Moon Crystal Power!!! revives Sonic with Silver Crystal and a bright light whites out the screen. When the light dies down, Sonic stands before everyone, revived as a newly-formed Moonlight Sonic. Serenity falls into Sonic's arms from exhaustion. Moonlight Sonic: Thank you, Serenity. is happy at Sonic's return. After getting Serenity back up, Moonlight Sonic turns to Shadow and Silver and transform them into Moonlight Shadow and Moonlight Silver. The trio of new-found transformed hedgehog then flies up to combat Solaris. of the World. Solaris' light orb is giving off bursts of light and everyone is celebrating their victory. As a bright light envelopes everything, a white flame is formed in a black void. and Serenity are floating in a black void. Serenity: Did you destroy it? white light appears. Sonic: ...No. That is the true Solaris. and Serenity move into the light. scene begins with a flashback where a young Serenity and Queen Serenity watching Solaris' original form, a small white flame, in its casing. Queen Serenity: Look, Serenity. This is Solaris, the flame of hope. Serenity: It's so beautiful... Queen Serenity: When the flame has grown large enough, our world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate. Serenity: Will we be able to see my daddy? Queen Serenity: Yes, Serenity. We'll both be able to see your father once again. Queen and the young Serenity leave Solaris, and the scene turns to the present where the present Serenity and Sonic are approaching Solaris' casing. Serenity: This is where everything began. Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation? out Solaris and its candle holder If we put out this flame, Solaris will never happen. And then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, right? But our encounter... You and I will never meet again, because my past life as a Princess of Moon will no longer exist, and we'll live in present as I, an ordinary girl, Usagi Tsukino. It will never have happened. I... To tell the truth, I don't care what happens to the world! down and cry like a baby Sonic: Serenity. Just smile. smiles and kisses Sonic's head, assures all will be fine. As a tears rolling from her eyes, Serenity softly blows out Solaris, and the screen fades to back. Serenity's voice: Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Juban, present day, night. Serenity and Endymion, now in their human form as Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba, standing out of church, much for her friends' joy. She wearing the wedding gown and her future husband wearing a formal tuxedo, of course is their wedding. Mamoru: You look so beautiful. Reverend: Now for the bride and groom to say their vows to one another. and Mamoru murmuring each other, than inserting the wedding rings into each other's fingers. Reverend: I now pronounce you... man and wife. You may kiss the bride. We wish you two for happiness and prosperity in the night. and Usagi kisses each other as everyone applause happy. As Sonic comes running, he notices Usagi in her wedding gown and runs by so fast that he creates a wind that makes Usagi lose one of the wedding's feathers in her hair. Usagi stands in awe after feeling the wind from her past life. Mamoru: Usako? Rei: Usagi...? Usagi: Just now. It felt like... like someone was calling me Sailor Moon. Chibiusa: I'm sure. It's just the wind. Ami: No... it feels... real. Makoto: Such as a Blue Wind. Minako: No... from Moonlight Hedgehog, you say? Usagi: Of course. But it felt so familiar somehow... continues her present life with Mamoru in happily ever after while Sonic watches it from a rooftop. As Usagi's wedding feather flies into the sky, Sonic watches it while smiling fondly. The End Category:Scripts Category:Video game scripts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend scripts